


13 Random Things about Them in POI

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>连脑洞都算不上的小段子，当然是在3x23之后_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Random Things about Them in POI

**Author's Note:**

> 上次动笔写欧美圈的段子还是2009年10月= =  
> 这次也是小段子而已，我也不知道我在写什么，连脑洞都算不上_(:з)∠)_  
> 涉及角色是个人选择，不接受攻击
> 
> 没有CP，但如果愿意那么想，或许似乎也行OTZ

 

1，Harold Finch愿意所有的事情条理分明。他喜欢在脑子里列出种种清单，一目了然。他把每个假身份都做得无比详细，每一步计算得滴水不漏，为了不知道什么时候会发生的各种情况想好了各种各样的应急预案。但那一天，他摇着轮椅撞上了胡子拉碴面目模糊的男人，他低声说对不起，他打开了放在膝头的文件夹。后来，他们成了搭档，成了朋友，再后来居然一起养了一条口味昂贵的狗，这些可不在Finch规划的清单上。

 

2，John Reese规划当前的任务，为所有的突发情况准备随时能够隐匿行踪的应急包。他明白以不变应万变，也明白怎样在绝境中求生。后来，他再没有牵挂，大仇得报，生无可恋，直到有个莫名其妙的老傻瓜把他用手铐铐在床头，给他听时过境迁的录音，被他抵着喉咙按在墙上，对他说“我不会骗你”，“你需要一个目标”。是的，那家伙自始至终遵守了诺言，没有骗他，告诉他最大的秘密同时也隐藏最多的自己。但Reese不在乎，因为他信他。这世界上他唯一信的就是他了。他甚至隐隐约约想过退休以后他们两人会怎样生活。

 

3，Bear曾一度认为自己就要这么郁闷地过一辈子了。现任主人穿着他不习惯的衣服，说着他听不懂的语言，表情他不喜欢，让他做的事他更不喜欢。谁料到居然从天而降一个大个子，不仅当了他的爸爸，还给他找了另一个有好多好吃的大厚书啃也啃不完的小个子眼镜爸爸。所以Bear开始了他的幸福生活，有甜甜圈，有零食，有软和的床，有网球，有大骨头，有拉风的项圈，有约会。更重要的是，他有了家。他决定这辈子都执行大个子爸爸的命令：保护眼镜爸爸，无论去哪里，只要有人胆敢伤害他，杀无赦。毕竟，这个和那个，都是他最亲最亲的亲人，他护着他们，一个也不能少，照顾他们，尽管是用不同的方式。

 

4，Samantha Shaw一直都认为Cole死了之后，自己不会再对任何东西动感情了，毕竟是她的老板背叛了她，她的搭档，唯一的朋友为她而死。结果不知从哪里蹦出来一个西装男，口口声声要救她，甩都甩不掉，更郁闷的是他真的救了她。当然那个老板样子的男人看上去一只手就能掐死，可她看着他的眼睛，却没法对他粗暴。后来她有了新的老板，有了她绝不承认的傻大个儿做搭档。自然，她是为了最英俊勇敢的Bear才勉强入伙的，看看那拉风的项圈，谁说不是呢。

 

5，纽约大停电那天，Zoe Morgan刚好达成了一桩政客之间的交易。她回到家里，并不在乎黑着灯，电脑有后备电源，Harold帮忙升级过的安全软件照例运行，她放心地把U盘里的内容拷贝到硬盘里。

 

6，Leon Tao吸哩呼噜吃着泡面，不知怎么突然想起好久以前和自己分享一根香肠的狗狗。他夹起碗里的卤蛋，笑了笑，那家伙要是在的话，自己肯定咬一半给他。多好的兄弟啊。

 

7，Hersh从不后悔自己做的任何事，无论是公开爆炸还是暗地刺杀。他知道这是为了国家安全，他要服从命令，他没有个人恩怨。Shaw和Reese是很有趣的对手，但他一点也不恨他们。子弹打在身上发出闷响，他看着避无可避的炸药，很感谢那个姑娘叫了自己许久没听过的名字，George。

 

8，Lionel Fusco如今忙得不可开交，但只要有空，他会经常做三件事，一个是看抽屉里那张Carter的相片，一个是翻一翻桌子上文件堆底下那本荷兰语速成手册，再有就是摸摸面前的大肚子娃娃。起初，手机响的时候他还会猜是不是未知号码，但已经过了这么久，已经过了这么久。明天，该去看看Carter了，告诉她Taylor这次考试成绩很好，也叫他们不用担心。

 

9，一片狼藉的图书馆终于因为业主的不知所踪而重新被政府收回，却终日紧闭大门，里面究竟在干什么东西，谁也不知道。有人说那边保存了已经消逝的西方文明，但纽约一半的图书馆都关门了，哪怕是初版书也只不过烂纸片，谁会在乎？

  

10，Marconi Anthony无论何时都跟在他老板身后半步的位置，今天他看到老板眼睛里闪过一丝温暖，他知道这是老板在想那好久不见的棋友，以及那个很厉害的高个汉子了。

 

11，Andrew发现自己的新同事又在望天。这个大个子什么都好，就是听见鸟叫时总是不自觉地抬头。他拍拍大个子的肩膀，换来一个温暖的微笑，“走，前面新开了一家餐厅，午餐有折扣。”都是给老板打工的，他不关心对方在想什么，只希望就伴吃个饭，下午回办公室继续干活。

   

12，孩子们很喜欢Robin老师的现代文学课。这位先生谈吐文雅，知识渊博，穿着最普通的便装，总是那么干净整齐，可惜好像腿脚不太好，所以就住在教工宿舍，天天背着挎包来上课。但是只有Cindy知道，Robin先生的数学也很厉害，因为前些天她被几何作业难坏了，蹲在操场里生闷气，后来Robin先生经过那里，给她讲了一个非常令人入迷的，关于π的故事。

 

13，广袤无垠的数据海洋中，Samaritan勤勤恳恳运行。偶尔它会扫描出微小的波动，但经过计算，得出的结论永远都是Non-Threat，所以它放心地直接忽略了。Irrelevant，毕竟与它无关。

 

 

END

 

水蓝色的鱼

2014/5/15

 


End file.
